Kanji Fujioka
"All right! Clean the crap out of your ears and listen up! The legend of the 74 Daemons echoes across the halls of time and space! When you hear about their badass leader, you're hearing about the man who surpasses the very soul of manliness! The man who has the ultimate fighting spirit! The man who's the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division! The man who NEVER backs down! You're hearing all about me! KANJI FUJIOKA!" - Kanji Fujioka Kanji Fujioka（漢字ふじおか）is a Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, and the founder and leader of the 74 Daemons. His Captain is Kanzen Yotei. Appearance Kanji stands a little over 6 feet. He is muscular, yet not buff, being very slightly on the lanky side. He has somewhat dishelveled brown hair, reaching down to the base of his neck at the back, but shifting upwards across to the front where it reaches mostly above his eyes with some parts sticking out in front of them. Said eyes are colored a light brown oddly tinted with red. Though they're often covered with his red framed sunglasses which he wears at almost all times. He has a handsome face, but there's something a bit gruff to it. He has a very small scar directly under his left eye which is a small horizontal curve. Kanji wears a Shinigami outfit, but has one diffence when compared to the normal one. Said difference is that he wears the sleeveless version worn by 9th Division members like Hisagi. This is worn to show off his tattoos. From his elbows up on both arms, and across the top of his back to but that would be covered by his clothes, he has an intricate, pointy design you'd expect to see in old gothic arcitecture. Directly in the middle of each bicep is another tattoo, surrounded by the first. The right has the japanese kanji for the word kanji on it. The left has a design of the number 74 in the jaws of some beast. Personality Kanji prides himself on both his abundance of energy as well as his so called "true manliness." He constantly shows an almost always out of place, over the top showing of enthusiasm that can only be matched by his constant claims of how manly and awesome he is. His inflated view of himself causes him to fearlessly charge forward into situations that any other man with his own level of abilities would run away from, claiming that real men never back down. That said, he tends to default into the belief that a man should protect a woman, but is quick to change his mind when they show they don't need it, claiming that women who know how to fight are "hot." With THAT said, quick assumptions would be that he's a skirt chaser. Those assumptions are completely right. History Kanji's death was at a young age, not that he remembers it. He then lived for at least 170 years in the 74th District of the Southern Rukongai. During this time Kanji fell in with a group of kids that, like him, didn't find themselves in one of the makeshift families Rukongai residents usually find themselves in. He was a bit older than the rest of them, so he ended up as the one that looked out for the rest of them. Out of equal parts of needing to watch out for the rest of the kids and the simple "awesomeness" of being in one, Kanji started a gang out of the kids he looked after with him as the leader. He called them the "74 Daemons." The exact gang-like nature of them was in question as the worst thing they ever really did was steal food. The residents of the 74th District basically saw them as a bunch kids who ran around being idiots. Sometime during his 170's, Kanji got it into his head that he needed to become a Shinigami, claiming something about increasing his manliness with the power of a Shinigami, though the real reasons are that he needed cash. He was looking after a LOT of people now and being a jobless delinquent wasn't paying enough, or anything, to keep everyone fed. Despite technically leaving his gang, he continues to claim to be their leader, a fact that every single member will agree with. His claims to being a gang member made his joining of the academy iffy, but after questioning the residents of the 74th and surrounding areas it became apparent that it wasn't much of a gang and he was allowed to join. Kanji's less than progressive attitude, meaning his general lack of concern for rules, and lack of interest or talent in Kido resulted in him taking 8 years to graduate instead of the usual 6. Once graduating, an oversight on his exit forms resulting in him being placed in the 12th Division. This was quickly rectified and he was placed in the 11th Division. A large argument with the Captain at the time resulted in him being shifted to the 1st Division. His poor following of regulations made him a shoddy example for other Shinigami, making him unfit for the 1st Division. Next stop was the 6th Division. One huge argument with THAT Captain and he was moved to the 4th. His lack of healing Kido and complete refusal to do menial labor made this another shoddy choice. 2nd Division was his next stop, but he was FAR too loud for their work. 7th and 8th were decent fits and he spent a few years in each, but was moved out of each one to make space for someone else. 13th was next, but he didn't get along with the Captain. Next stop was 10th. Rumor has it there was a less than scrupulous event in a broom closet that removed him from that Division. He then spent a large amount of time in the 9th Division, but moved to the 5th Division when the Lt position opened up for him to take. He was removed from that Division when it became attached to the Kido Corps and it became obvious that he had a fraction of any ability in Kido. For a short while he spent time as an unofficial member of the 9th Division again before another Lt position opened up. This time in the 3rd Division. Plot COMING SOON! Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Physical Abilities Trivia Quotes Notable Battles Notable Missions Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Lieutenant Category:Male